


1080p

by lunasilvia



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks, Passive-aggression, Past Abuse, Purging, Social Media, YouTube, sethvin, will add more as i continue to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasilvia/pseuds/lunasilvia
Summary: "I went to Palmetto State," Seth says, setting the camera on his bedside table as he starts shuffling through his closet. "Graduated and went to grad school for social work, and started YouTube towards the end of my last year. I worked with a local organisation that helped children with mental health issues, toxic households, or negative school environments- a lot of times, all three- for a couple of years before I decided to do this full time. I still help those folks out when they're down a guy, every now and then. If I figure YouTube isn't for me, I might go back. It's been three-ish years but, hey, who knows? Ah, here it is."Seth fishes out a neon orange hoodie with a white paw and the letters "PSU" on the front, holding it up to the camera, a lopsided grin on his face. "Isn't this thing ugly as shit?"-In which everyone is a YouTuber, only Kevin plays professional exy, Seth has one (1) brain cell, there's probably a lot of side ships, Aaron is a fat mood, and- wait, is that Neil?-CURRENTLY UNDER MASS REVISION: UPDATES POSTPONED FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE





	1. in which seth has "friends"

**Author's Note:**

> guys be gentle with me this is my first fic
> 
> short recap of the insp behind this fic:
> 
> me: *just finished watching buzzfeed unsolved*  
me: *checks tumblr*  
tumblr: *first post is sethvin*  
me:  
me: *checks ao3*  
ao3: 2 Works in Kevin Day/Seth Gordon  
me: *looks into the camera like i'm in the office*
> 
> context stuffs:  
\- evermore never happened but riko did (will be explored later)  
\- all of them went to psu; only neil, kev, and dan were on the team  
\- kev, jeremy, thea, and jean are in US Court; neil's on a prof team; dan is on a rec team
> 
> oh yeah, and paula? this is for you.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @lunasilvia for maybe updates

**sEthgAmEsYt **uploaded: qnA bEfOrE vIdcOn!

* * *

Seth stares at his laptop.

He looks up as he turns his laptop to face the camera.

It slowly zooms in on his laptop screen.

The Tweet on screen reads:

> **kawaii kimi-chan~**🌸🍒 @kim_xyz40899
> 
> uwu seth-sempai! daisuke desu~~~~ owo

The camera slowly pans to Seth, expression lifeless. When he opens his mouth to speak, the audio's volume and bass is boosted and the video deep fries.

"Am I a joke to you?"

The video cuts to Seth sitting at his desk, adjusting the camera. After about a minute, he sits back and grabs a mug from off screen. He starts chugging the contents, and at the bottom of the mug, written in Comic Sans, is "no.". He slams the mug on the desk and looks back at the camera, a crazed expression on his face. "It's _time_," he sings, "for inevitable disappointment in my fan base!" He uses his mouse to scroll as he answers without looking up, and cropped images of the Tweet pop up as he speaks.

"'Favourite colour?' Dark green. 'Favourite TV show?' Fresh Prince. 'Favourite drink?' Coffee, probably, but Red Bull on a short notice. 'Have you ever been arrested?' Not yet. 'Would you rather be ugly but live for eternity or beautiful but die in two years?' Well, I'm already one of those so might as well take the immortality as well! 'Who is your hero?' Rick Astley. 'Favourite Movie?' Actually, okay, I have something to say about this."

Seth begins wildly moving his hands as he says, "So, I'm pretty tight with this guy named Nicky Hemmick." He raises his hand up and the profile picture of Nicky Hemmick appears. "You may or may not know him." The screen is filled with a zoomed-in, shaking screenshot of Nicky's subscriber count: 2.3 million. "And he- and I am deadass- is the _worst _person to watch movies with. He doesn't feel _anything_ if it's on screen, I swear to Jesus. It's the reason why I can't watch dog movies with him anymore. We were watching Brokeback Mountain together for Monday Movie Night one time, and I'm sitting there, no more popcorn, my life is ruined, my toes have dissipated in the forty degrees temperature, I'm ugly sobbing, because, you know, it's fucking _Brokeback Mountain_, we've still got half the movie left, and this fucker. Nicky Fucking Hemmick. He fucking-"

Seth turns to look directly at the camera. 

The video cuts to Seth taking out his phone and calling someone with the contact name "repressed bitch". It rings three times before someone picks up. 

_"Hey, what's up?"_

Seth's face is blank as he says, "Hey Nicky, remember that time we were watching Brokeback Mountain together?"

The person on the other end, Nicky, breaks out into laughter. _"Seth- oh my _God-_ Seth, it's been, like, a year!"_

"Do you want to tell my viewers what you did?"

_"You can't do this every time you want to make me look bad in front of people. It's gonna get stale eventually."_

"Do you _want_ to tell my _viewers_ what you _did_?"

_"Oh, c'mon, the ending was funny, you can't blame me for laughing."_

Seth turns toward the camera and it slowly zooms in on his face as audio plays in the background. "_They ask you how you are and you just have to say that you're fine when you're not really fi-_"

_"Also, I need a hotel roommate for VidCon, are you-?"_

Seth jams his thumb down on the hang up button.

The video continues with Seth rapid-fire answering questions about himself ("'Cats or dogs?' Birds. 'Allergies?' Stupidity.") until he reaches a question that makes him stop.

"'What did you major in college?'" A small smile plays at the corner of his lips as he gets up, bringing his camera with him out the office and into his bedroom. It's cluttered, with books stacked precariously on every piece of furniture and crumpled up sheets. Posters of rock bands line the walls and a stuffed bear sits on the windowsill. "I went to Palmetto State," Seth says, setting the camera on his bedside table as he starts shuffling through his closet. "Graduated and went to grad school for social work, and started YouTube towards the end of my last year. I worked with a local organisation that helped children with mental health issues, toxic households, or negative school environments- a lot of times, all three- for a couple of years before I decided to do this full time. I still help those folks out when they're down a guy, every now and then. If I figure YouTube isn't for me, I might go back. It's been three-ish years but, hey, who knows? Ah, here it is."

Seth fishes out a neon orange hoodie with a white paw and the letters "PSU" on the front, holding it up to the camera, a lopsided grin on his face. "Isn't this thing ugly as shit?"

The video cuts to Seth taking a seat back down at his desk. "'Do you play any sports?' Yeah, actually. Exy. I played striker for a YMCA team when I was in middle and high school. I'm not on a team or anything, but Dan- Wilds, that one, yep- is on a rec team and I'll join in if I'm bored sometimes. A little less thinking about my future and maybe I would've done it in college."

Seth continues to answer questions. "'What's your favourite food?' You know, I'm actually pretty hungry right now. This is the perfect time to enlighten you losers."

The video cuts to a shaky camera walking through Seth's apartment. "It's quick, it's easy, and you broke college fucks can survive off this for centuries," Seth says. "Instant ramen quakes at- oh, hey Neil-" A blurry man sitting on Seth's counter looks up before leaving the screen almost immediately- "quakes at this beauty." He sets the camera down and opens his fridge, slamming each ingredient down one by one. "Three ingredients. Some Tater Tots, a tomato, and Kraft Mac and Cheese." 

The video begins a timelapse as Seth continues to narrate. "You wanna heat up the Tots first, since that usually takes the longest. Then, make your Mac like you would normally. I like to put a little extra milk and butter because I know how to treat myself like the bitch I am. Cut up your tomato into small, fingernail size chunks as the other two are cooking. When the Mac is done, dump the tomato flesh and probably some salt and pepper in, stir, then put it in a bowl. Your Tots should be ready at this point, so you wanna take them out, crush them up, and mix half into your Mac. Take the other half and sprinkle it on top. Put that bowl in the oven, wait a bit, and bam."

The video resumes normal speed as Seth drops a bowl in front of the camera. "Mac à la Seth. Gordon Ramsey wishes he was on this level. Look at this gorgeous thing. If you put some basil on top, your date won't know what the fuck hit them. But you will. You'll know that I just unlocked for you the secrets of the culinary universe." He eats a spoon and the video cuts multiple times to him in different positions in his kitchen, shouting "DELICIOUS" at the top of his lungs. 

The video cuts back to Seth at his desk as he answers a few more questions. ("'Are you a top or a b-?' Really? Right in front of my salad?")

Eventually, he says, "Alright, every other question is repeated or absolute trash. Want to submit not trash questions next time I do a Q and A? Follow my Twitter, @sEthgAmEsYt." He uses his finger to make random shapes towards the camera and a picture of his Twitter profile follow where his finger goes. "Just as a heads up, I'm going to VidCon this weekend as a featured creator, and I'm sharing a table with Nicky, Dan, and Matt. There'll be merch, signing, photos, chats, and all that good stuff. I'll also be on a panel with Nicky, Allison, and Renee. All the information, as well as their links, is down in the description. If you want me to find a creator to collab with, dump their names in the comments and I'll check them out, see what I can do."

Seth closes his laptop and turns to the camera, flashing a peace sign. "Until next time, Seth's out."

The screen goes black.

* * *

**743 Comments**

**Bryce Paulet **

I'm so mad that not only did Seth get me to try the Mac but that it's actually fucking good

358 likes

**youre friendly neighborhoood lozer**

i actuakky sont jbow nixky rifhr jow fjdsaklfjs

1.1k likes

**pizza master**

ok but seth went to psu??? kevin day went to psu??? seth played exy??? kevin day plays exy??? seth is going to vidcon??? kevin day is going to vidcon??? coincidince? i think not

835 likes

> _Top Reply_
> 
> **chewedupgum**
> 
> collab!!!!!!
> 
> 23 likes

**k8-tl3y <3**

ok but seth doing social work makes me so soft im cri,,,,, this _bean,,,,,,,,_

1k likes

**raven 100**

neil sighting #81

148 likes

> _Top Reply_
> 
> **carlonnaise**
> 
> #82
> 
> 232 likes

* * *

**Nicky Hemmick xo **@iamnickyhemmick

About to fly to California! See you lovelies soon 😘

[picture:

The photo is of a massive, full wall window at the airport. Nicky Hemmick sits on his suitcase off to the side, beaming and waving at the person behind the camera. His oversized white sweater reads, in pastel rainbow colours: we are beautiful people.]

461 retweets - 7.8k likes

**sEth🔜vIdcOn **@sEthgAmEsYt

did you guys know that @iamnickyhemmick laughed when sirius died :////

350 retweets - 6.5k likes

**Allison Reynolds **@ARbeauty

@iamnickyhemmick @sEthgAmEsYt and Rue

303 retweets - 6k likes

**M'atta Boy @ LA **@MattBoydYT

@iamnickyhemmick @sEthgAmEsYt @ARbeauty and mufasa

259 retweets - 5.8k likes

**Dan Wilds **@DanzGoneWild

@iamnickyhemmick @sEthgAmEsYt @ARbeauty @MattBoydYT and rose + jack

236 retweets - 5.7k likes

**Renee Runner **@reneewalker

@iamnickyhemmick @sEthgAmEsYt @ARbeauty @MattBoydYT @DanzGoneWild And Bambi's mom.

161 retweets - 5k likes

**Nicky Hemmick xo **@iamnickyhemmick

@sEthgAmEsYt @ARbeauty @MattBoydYT @DanzGoneWild @reneewalker and all of your deaths too

587 retweets - 8.3k likes

* * *

**sExystars8570**

anonymous asked: in seth gordon's last video he said that he went to psu and he plays exy!! is this an omen????

holy shit!!!!! they've just followed each other too!!!!!!!!!!!! 

#they better collab #if they dont i will actually cry #sadjfklsdjfla;sdk


	2. in which kevin doesn't use his phone much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> homework? sleep? who're they? never met 'em
> 
> sorry about the false upload. i'm still figuring out how to use ao3. 
> 
> (i will not have a consistent update schedule.)
> 
> if you're subbed to this and you constantly get update notifs, that's because i go back into old chapters and nitpick at what i've already posted or reformat things that i change in the chapters i'm currently writing. i'll try to limit the amount of times i re-edit, but no guarantees. (perfection will never be achieved, but we strive for it anyway. why? perhaps to make us feel as if we are perfect. an illusion.)
> 
> chapters are going to alternate between transcripts of social media posts and standard narration style depending on how i see fit. 
> 
> more context stuffs:  
\- alvarez (her name is sara i keep on reading everywhere that her name is sara, i swEAR IT'S SARA RIGHT I'M NOT GOING INSANE???) is on court; laila is on a prof team; andrew is retired
> 
> questions:  
\- katelyn and thea mayhaps??
> 
> follow me on tumblr @lunasilvia for maybe updates

**KevinDayOfficial** uploaded: Aeroport Trickshots 2

* * *

I will be attending VidCon this weekend. I do not have a table, but I will be accompanying Jeremy Knox, Jean Moreau, Thea Muldani, Sara Alvarez and anyone they may be with. I have a panel with Andrew Minyard, Aaron Minyard, and Nicky Hemmick. Information is on the VidCon website. I will also be going to the various different spaces and attractions. If you see me, feel free to stop me to ask for photos or signatures. 

Follow me:  
Twitter - @KevinDayOfficial  
Instagram - @KevinDayOfficial

US Court:  
Twitter - @USCourtExy  
Instagram - @USCourtExy

Business inquiries? Email me. 

* * *

**12,861 Comments**

📌 Pinned by KevinDayOfficial

**Supreme Unboxing**

highlights  
0:42 - stylus that hits the check in screen  
1:05 - passport into scanner  
2:17 - keys into bag pocket at security check (the way the security guard looks at kev amirite)  
3:39 - credit card into scanner  
4:00 - mcdonalds wrapper off the walls and into trash  
5:32 - pen into pen holder  
6:45 - whatever the hell that is into his mouth  
7:58 - jacket onto jean  
8:45 - sugar cube into tea  
9:22 - stress ball ceiling bounce into cup on plane  
10:54 - outtakes

10.6k likes

**carlson daniels**

him yeeting the mcdonalds wrapper into the trash be like my parents @ me

1.1k likes

**manchaplancha**

he puts the exy in sexy and the d in me o wait

649 likes

**SICKO_MODE**

god among men

3.2k likes

> _Top Reply_
> 
> **LollipopProductions**
> 
> queen among peasants
> 
> 2.4k likes

**kalliekat**

when he threw the sugar cube into the tea from 10000000 feet away my wIG FLEW-

1.5k likes

**Dragonslayer07**

youtuber sightings:  
0:47 - i am nicky hemmick  
2:86 - love, laila and Sara Alvarez (BLACKLINERS)  
4:09 - a. minyard  
5:32 - sEthgAmEs  
6:44 - It'sKatelyn!  
7:58 - Jean Moreau (BLACKLINERS)  
8:21 - Dr. Minyard  
9:07 - Thea Muldani (BLACKLINERS)  
and screaming in the background throughout the entire video - JearBere

1.7k likes

> _Top Reply_
> 
> **Tiger P**
> 
> 3:32 - Neil Josten
> 
> 1k likes

**C4RTER**

if he doesn't do trickshots at vidcon imma start throwin hands

2.5k likes 

> _Top Reply_
> 
> **Алексей Константинов**
> 
> petition to have kevin throw fans at jeremy's meet and greet
> 
> 2.3k likes

* * *

**Jean Moreau** @jean_moreau

[video:

The camera is walking up to an airport Starbucks, where Kevin Day stands behind the counter, waiting for an order.

"Hey, Kev!" Jeremy Knox shouts from behind the camera. "Wallet me!"

Kevin takes a wallet out of his pocket. As he throws it, a high pitched shriek erupts out of nowhere as a teenage girl barrels into view. The camera shakes and gets thrown out of Jeremy's hands as he's thrown out of the way onto the ground. The girl shouts, "KEVIN, HAVE MY BABIES!" 

The camera falls onto the floor and shows an upside down, blurry view of Jean Moreau catching the wallet. Jean walks over to the camera, picks it up, and adjusts the focus. He holds it out to show his face, and he takes out his phone, flashing it towards the camera.

The clock reads 4:45 AM.]

1.2k retweets - 3.5k likes

* * *

**Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere

kev jean + me r waiting for the plane! fire some questions to kill time! 

[picture: 

Jeremy Knox is taking a selfie from an upwards angle of himself, Jean Moreau, and Kevin Day. In the background, the sun looks to be just risen. Jeremy is flashing a toothy grin and he wears a bright red USC Trojans hoodie. Jean is dressed in mainly black, and he's reading a book. Kevin has his glasses pushed up against his face and he wears shorts and a t-shirt. He's watching an Exy game on his phone.]

1.3k retweets - 7.2k likes 

**candie babie 💝** @candy.belmonte

@JearBere omg jeremy are u ok????? @jean_moreau’s video???!! ajdflskd

3 retweets - 11 likes

> **Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere
> 
> @candy.belmonte it was a very strong elbow 2 the side!
> 
> 518 retweets - 1.2k likes

**ya boi the hammer** @stacks13207

@JearBere what game is kev watching

6 retweets - 10 likes

> **Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere
> 
> @stacks13207 mammoths v coyotes (wooo! go cali!) NEL 22!
> 
> 775 retweets - 1.3k likes

**matty katty** @matildabaxter24

@JearBere what book is jean reading?

0 retweets - 3 likes

> **Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere
> 
> @amitybaxter24 93 victor hugo! (its 1 of his favorites!!!)
> 
> 728 retweets - 1.2k likes

**Carla Mel Danson** @xcxmxdx

@JearBere How do you find time to balance out exy and youtube?

75 retweets - 125 likes

> **Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere
> 
> @xcxmxdx (1) a lot of what i do 4 yt is already exy related: believe it or not, i study a lot of the vids i use as source material 4 compilations. (ive tried doing almost all of the plays in my "sickass plays" vids) also, most of the time when im active w yt is after exy season 
> 
> 773 retweets - 1.4k likes
> 
> **Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere
> 
> (2) when im not rlly busy. plus, coach always says u gotta have a downtime and a way 2 entertain and destress urself (mental health is v important!!!). yt is that 4 me!
> 
> 1k retweets - 1.6k likes

**nello jello** @nello_jello

@JearBere listening to anything rn? 

3 retweets - 21 likes

> **Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere
> 
> @nello_jello "something to believe in" @youngthegiant!
> 
> 430 retweets - 1.8k likes

**ollie jj s!** @ollie_jj_s

@JearBere did you always know you were going to play exy? and if not, what other sport would you pick? or what other job?

15 retweets - 36 likes

> **Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere
> 
> @ollie_jj_s 1) kind of? i knew i wanted 2 do something physical, and exy was my best sport. 2) maybe soccer? its my second best sport. swimming would be fun 2. 3) a teacher, def! i luv working w kids! (english, maybe? ) student counselor or personal trainer would be neat 2!
> 
> 1.2k retweets - 3.6k likes

**Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere

will b going 2 the bathroom! @KevinDayOfficial finished his game and hes taking over!! (and maybe @jean_moreau if we nag him enough!)

1.5k retweets - 4.3k likes

**ollie jj s!** @ollie_jj_s

@KevinDayOfficial how do YOU manage your time between exy and yt? what other sport would you pick? other profession? (get jean to answer it too!!!!!!)

20 retweets - 43 likes

> **Kevin Day** @KevinDayOfficial
> 
> @ollie_jj_s The only times I upload are when Jeremy asks to. I rarely use my YouTube platform. I'm glad that my fans seem to enjoy the spare content, though. I'd pick lacrosse. I would be a history professor or teacher, if I had the patience to manage younger students.
> 
> 2.9k retweets - 5.7k likes
> 
> **Kevin Day** @KevinDayOfficial
> 
> @ollie_jj_s Jean says that the first question doesn't apply. He'd pick skiing, and he'd be either an artist or a novelist.
> 
> 1.5k retweets - 2k likes

**秋山りんちゃん🍡** @akiyama_rinchan

@KevinDayOfficial How many takes do each trickshot require?

17 retweets - 48 likes

> **Kevin Day** @KevinDayOfficial
> 
> @akiyama_rinchan Usually, it won't exceed 25. Occasionally, it takes around 50 (the credit card shot from the latest video), and sometimes, pure luck will get a perfect shot (sugar cube shot). 
> 
> 3.9k retweets - 4.1k likes

**Neil Josten** @njos10

@KevinDayOfficial like for a tbh 

18 retweets - 559 likes 

> **Neil Josten** @njos10
> 
> @KevinDayOfficial tbh you're an asshole 
> 
> 36 retweets - 979 likes 
> 
> **Kevin Day** @KevinDayOfficial 
> 
> @njos10 I didn't like your Tweet.
> 
> 1k retweets - 4.4k likes

**Erik Jenssen** @goldenphoenixfire

@jean_moreau favourite plays? movies? pieces of art? 

3 retweets - 17 likes 

> **Jean Moreau** @jean_moreau 
> 
> @goldenphoenixfire hamlet, le dieu du carnage. the colour purple. wandering shadows by peter graham. 
> 
> 62 retweets - 753 likes

**the sun on the raisin bran cereal box** @baileykdiaz

@KevinDayOfficial cats or dogs? favorite board game? 

3 retweets - 18 likes 

> **Kevin Day** @KevinDayOfficial 
> 
> @baileykdiaz Dogs. @aminyard owns two cats and I've, quite frankly, had enough of them. Trivial Pursuit. 
> 
> 120 retweets - 2.5k likes
> 
> **Andrew Minyard **@aminyard
> 
> You know what happens next. 
> 
> 866 retweets - 3.2k likes

**Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere

back from bathroom! guess which absolute lEgEnd i found???? :)))) 

[picture:

Jeremy is taking a picture of himself in the bathroom mirror with Seth, both of them doing finger guns back to back.]

1.1k retweets - 5.2k likes

**Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere 

about 2 fly soon, any last qs? 

93 retweets - 1.8k likes

**It's Britney, bitch!** @coolgirl473

@JearBere for the crew: fav vid game? fav hobby unrelated to exy? 

1 retweet - 15 likes 

> **Chair Mii Socks **@JearBere
> 
> me: pkm emerald + camping!  
kev: none but he said he liked the art he's seen from assassin's creed + travelling!  
jean: hollow knight + reading!
> 
> 581 retweets - 3k likes 

**ya boi in da house** @noobmaster69

@JearBere when did u lose ur virginity????? fav sex position??? 

2 retweets - 13 likes 

> **Chair Mii Socks **@JearBere
> 
> [gif:
> 
> Blinking White Guy]
> 
> 469 retweets - 2.3k likes

**sEthgAmEs✈️vIdcOn** @sEthgAmEsYt

1v1 me smash? 

715 retweets - 1.9k likes

> **Chair Mii Socks** @JearBere
> 
> ur on!!!
> 
> 675 retweets - 1.2k likes
> 
> **M'atta Boy @ LA **@MattBoydYT
> 
> *whispers* ohhhhh he has no clue
> 
> 304 retweets - 972 likes 

* * *

**sEthgAmEs🚗vIdcOn** @sEthgAmEsYt

@jean_moreau @JearBere new contact: "exy god can't smash this"

[video:

Seth and Jeremy are both playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on the plane, a Nintendo Switch placed on a book balanced between their seat trays. Seth is playing Zero Suit Samus and Jeremy, Kirby. The stage is Kongo Falls. Jeremy is on his last stock, at 108%. Seth has all of his stocks, at 19%. 

Jeremy smashes the buttons on his Joycon and Kirby moves across the screen, hitting blindly at nothing as Seth makes Samus jump and evade the attacks. As Kirby is in the middle of an attack, Samus kicks him off the edge. Kirby jumps but Samus launches into a combo, beating Kirby further and further away from the platforms. Kirby kicks Samus down but Samus makes a combination of jumps to land herself on one of the platforms.

As Kirby tries making his way back, Samus shoots at him once.

_GAME!_

Jeremy buries his face in his hands as Seth laughs, setting down his controller. 

From behind the camera, Jean reaches a hand out towards Jeremy and says, "Do you want to stop? It's your forty-sixth loss and-"

Jeremy's head shoots up and he shouts, _"Don't talk to m-!"_

A woman sitting behind them interrupts with an irritated, "Can you boys quiet down?"]

327 retweets - 3.2k likes

* * *

**Allison Reynolds** @ARBeauty

@reneewalker 💍🤍

4.5k retweets - 18.5k likes

* * *

**Renee AboutToWalker** @reneewalker

@ARBeauty 💒💐

3.1k retweets - 15.4k likes


	3. in which seth had an argument with allison, but we don't talk about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never been to a wedding, so this is mainly guessing.
> 
> update rate will take a massive hit because:  
1.) less time off from school  
2.) hitting the actual plot, which is barely formed and not at all coherent rn  
3.) motivation issues
> 
> i don't plan on abandoning this ever (writing this is fun and remarkably therapeutic), but i'm juggling schoolwork and half a life. cut me a nice slice of slack. 
> 
> i also don't love the way i wrote kevin. i'm not quite sure i'm doing him justice. i'll work on it, i promise.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @lunasilvia for maybe updates.

Seth clutches the rim of the sink and watches as droplets fall from the faucet down the drain.

"Breathe," he mutters, "Fucking breathe, dammit."

He wishes he could enjoy himself. 

The first half was fine. More than fine, actually. He walked with Andrew Minyard, one of Renee's men of honour, down the aisle, which was an experience he'd never even think of imagining, and kept himself from making any short jokes to break the ice. (He'd seen Minyard's switchblade videos and wasn't quite in the mood to test if what Renee said about custom suits and knives was true.) He managed to keep himself from crying before Matt, winning him fifty dollars and any day of his choice to take over his Twitter. He delivered his speech without stumbling once in between, earning him three hundred and seventy-five dollars and a standing ovation from the rest of the wedding guests. 

Oh, yeah, and he watched two of his best friends get married. 

But then the rest of the reception rolled in. Lights went down, bass went up, drinks passed around, and suddenly, Seth and his whopping six feet five-and-a-half inches felt small. Cornered. Trapped. 

This isn't the worst breakdown Seth's had. Far from that, actually. He feels mind numblingly- well, _numb_, and his throat and eyes and head aren't exactly cooperating, but hey. Nothing hurts physically. Still, that doesn't mean he appreciates the flood of sleepless hours, of relapses, of screaming at loved ones, of memories any more. 

Seth grits his teeth and slams his fist against the wall. The sharp pain clears the haze and all of a sudden he can feel again, he can-

The door clicks open and Seth jumps back from the sink like it's burning his hands. He stands up taller, rubs his eyes, and puts on a scowl, something that he doesn't like admitting is second nature. He has to blink a few times before he registers who's in front of him. 

Kevin Day, the "son of Exy", Striker, number seven on the US Court team, six foot, men's size twelve and a half, star of three movies, model for Nike's Exy line, seventeen million subscribers, stumbles into one of the bathroom stalls in breakneck speed and promptly vomits. 

Seth can't help himself: he laughs. 

The toilet flushes and Kevin leaves the stall with a sour look on his face. "I'm glad I'm providing sufficient entertainment," he growls, washing his hands and face in the sink. 

"Hey, man." Seth shrugs, leaning against the wall. "It's been a long day and you don't get to see Exy star Kevin Day puking his guts out too often." Seth doesn't say that he's glad it's not him hunched over the toilet for once. 

Kevin rolls his eyes and dries himself off. Seth raises an eyebrow as Kevin produces a bottle of vodka from thin air. "Dude, you sure you want more after you just hurled?"

"Open bar. Might as well."

"Doesn't seem like you'd have an issue with buying decent booze whenever you want." Kevin glares at him and Seth puts up his hands in surrender. "Hey man, I've seen paychecks and I know how much I make. I'm gonna take a crack and say you aren't struggling with the water bill.

"You're Seth Gordon, yes?"

"At your service, your Majesty."

"Jeremy made you seem much more likeable."

"Apologies for not being enough for you, your Majesty. It's party of the package deal. Bro by day, bastard by night." Seth makes a mental note to tone himself down.

Kevin looks like he wants to comment, but doesn't. "You play Exy, don't you?"

Seth blinks, then furrows his eyebrows. "Out of all the things you pull apart from me, it's that? I'm almost offended." At Kevin's silence, Seth continues, "I'm no you, if that's what you mean."

"My fans were very insistent about the two of us collaborating on a video when I asked who I should meet at VidCon."

"Well, I'm telling you right now I'm not throwing eraser caps onto pencils from three yards away. I'd rather not make myself look more pathetic than I already am."

"We can do something Exy related."

"I wouldn't be able to live up to your title, your Majesty."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Have you seen any of my stuff?"

Seth doesn't know what he's expecting for an answer, but it certainly isn't a "Yes". He has to give himself a few seconds to process.

"You know my series, Backseat Gamer?"

"I've seen parts of some of it."

"I could put you in the hot seat. Any games you've been wanting to play?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll look like a fool in any iteration."

"Nice. Mutual fool solidarity." That earns a small and surprisingly soft smile from Kevin that Seth absolutely doesn't pay attention to. "I'll find something to play and hit you up."

Kevin nods. "By the way, Nicky was looking for you."

_Well, shit._

"Was he, now? And he asked you?"

Kevin's expression pinches as he says, "Quoting him, 'I thought that the two of you would have gotten in a fistfight by now. If opposites attract, then you two tall assholes would hate each other more than Andrew hates Exy."

"You don't say."

The door opens and Seth turns to see Matt walk in. "I told you to charge your phone, man. This happens every time." He taps Seth's head with a portable battery, his expression exasperated. "We're getting ready to leave. I've got your gift bag. You set?"

"Am I driving?" Matt doesn't say anything but he looks like a kicked puppy, answering the question just as effectively as if he were to say, "We all got piss drunk and are two inches away from blacking out."

Seth punches Matt in the arm and shakes his head, getting up and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Nice meeting you, your Majesty," he calls over his shoulder. Seth catches a glimpse of an unreadable expression from Kevin as he ambles out the door. 

* * *

"You can go to sleep, too," Seth says to Nicky as they head down the freeway, the South California nightscape flying past. Dan and Matt are curled up in the back against each other, both clocking out minutes within entering the car. Nicky, on the other hand, still remains awake, a blanket wrapped around him as his eyelids threaten to flutter shut. It’s well past three am and the radio’s on low, some random oldies station that Nicky’s been humming along with.

"Nah, I'm al-" Nicky yawns- "-alright."

"We both know you wake up at the asscrack of morning each day. Don't even try."

Nicky grins. "The London incident."

"The London incident," Seth echos, shaking his head. It hurts to even think about it. “That is a perfect example of why you should call it a day.”

"I don't wanna leave you alone, though," Nicky mumbles, burrowing deeper into the blanket.

Seth’s voice softens. Not a single soul in the world deserves Nicky Hemmick, and certainly not Seth. “It’s fine. You need to sleep.”

“Sure, _mom_. Anything in particular you want to do at VidCon?”

“Allison wants to do my makeup for the panel-”

“Tell me something new.”

“-Renee really wants to try the karaoke thing they have-”

“She’d kill it.”

“-Matt wants to go to all of the spaces-”

“If we actually have time for that.”

"-Dan wants to go to Universal-”

“Damn, sis.”

“-you want to try out all the food trucks-”

“Wow, you remembered? I’m touched.”

“-and Jeremy wants a Smash rematch.”

“Jeremy? Jeremy Knox? _The _Jeremy Knox? Sunshine baby golden boy of Exy YouTube Jeremy Knox? You never told me you knew him.”

“About that, you never told me you knew Kevin Day.”

“You never asked and it never came up. Plus, I only really know him because of Neil and Andrew. Andrew’s the one you walked with.”

“The angry, short one.”

“No, that’s Aaron.”

“What?”

“Aaron is angry and short. Andrew’s just… short.”

Seth laughs. “Seems pretty angry to me.”

“You’d be surprised. Anyway, how do you know Jeremy?”

“On the flight to LA. He was with Jean Moreau. I think Kevin was there too, but on a different plane, so I didn’t really catch him. He’s a cool guy and he wants to beat me at Smash.”

“No one can. You’re a god.”

“That’s cute.”

“Also, you never answered with what you want to do.”

“I’ll just follow all y’all around. Maybe find some people to record with, but no big plans.”

“Really? Nothing?”

“Jean said that BLACKLINERS were doing a live podcast, so Dan and I might drag you guys along with. Other than that, I’m good.”

A moment of silence passes.

Nicky turns towards Seth, his expression clouded. “We were scared, you know.”

“About?” Seth doesn’t like where this is going.

“Today. You just up and left after the first dance. Allison started freaking out and Matt was gonna look for you but I- I told him not to. Because of what you said to me and all of that.”

Something pulls at Seth from deep inside him as he turns onto an exit. “I just needed space.”

“I know, but, well, we don’t want anything happening to you.”

“It’s been two years,” Seth says, his voice hard as he stares straight out the window. He’s had this conversation far too many times. “I’m better now. You don’t have to treat me like I’m some precious piece of glass.”

“I know…” Nicky hesitates, then asks, “Why did you tell Allison to keep the bar? No one really drank at the wedding.”

Seth knows that the two of them know that’s not true. It almost makes him laugh. “People don’t really like sober weddings and Allison had a lot of people to impress.”

Nicky pouts. “Weddings aren’t a business event. They’re supposed to be fun with friends.”

“I had fun.”

Nicky nods absently. “Whatever you say.”

The two fall silent and Seth’s eyes flick towards his best friend as he murmurs along to the Frank Sinatra number that comes on. Seth lets out a long breath as he continues to drive. It takes another ten minutes for him to finally pull into the parking lot, and by then, all of them are fast asleep. He watches them for a bit, Dan’s quiet snores, Matt’s incomprehensible mumbles, and Nicky’s uneven breathing, like so many nights before.

Seth hates this.

He hates Nicky’s worried tone, hates his drawn eyebrows and creased forehead, hates the concern behind his eyes. The first time Seth had turned his phone off and gone out with Nicky, he knew. The first time Nicky stepped into Seth’s meager apartment, he knew. The first time Seth talked about his family to Nicky, he knew.

And Seth hates it.

Hates that little voice in Nicky’s head that tells him everything that goes wrong, that only feeds the care and concern that that angel has for all of his friends.

The others aren’t too different, either. Allison had been with Seth during the worst years, and she’ll never let him off. Renee and Dan have seen it in every one of their friends and family too many times for them to take a chance on him. Matt knows what it’s like first hand, and not even God would give him the will to let go of Seth if it meant that there was even the slightest possibility he could turn back. And all of them refuse to let him out of their eyesight.

He hates that.

He doesn’t need it.

He’s better.

He’s better.

He’s better, right?


	4. in which we do NOT stan kevin's usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super late post. i was hospitalised for a week and wasn't able to work on this. also, i struggled with this chapter a lot. i have a direction i want to go, though, so maybe it'll be easier. hopefully. 
> 
> then again, i'm not satisfied with what i wrote. at all. i'm really trying, but i don't like it still. 
> 
> it's hard to get kevin and seth's dynamic properly without them already hating each other to begin with. i'll work on it i swear i'm trying i promise.
> 
> i made apple cinnamon raisin walnut oatmeal today and it was the best thing i've ever done i swear.
> 
> a lot of this is going to be based around character studies, so it'll be heavy in dialogue and interactions. if that isn't your thing, uh, big yikes.
> 
> also, a beta reader would be cool. i'm not good at writing. dm me if you're up for it.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @lunasilvia for maybe updates.

**M'atta Boy @ LA **@MattBoydYT 

@sEthgAmEsYt "It looks like a bad attempt at emo eyeshadow"

[picture:

Matt and Dan are taking a selfie in the back of a car. They both have matching pairs of eyebags. In the passenger front seat, Nicky is cradling a gallon Thermos in fetal position.]

435 retweets - 6,198 likes

**sEth👉vIdcOn **@sEthgAmEsYt 

@MattBoydYT

when tectonic plates separate: normal fault  
when tectonic plates push against each other: reverse fault  
when tectonic plates move sideways: transcurrent fault  
when your useless ass stays up until 4 at a party drinking yourself stupid: your fault

770 retweets - 9,253 likes

> **sEth👉vIdcOn **@sEthgAmEsYt
> 
> fyi @MattBoydYT and @DanzGoneWild prioritise free unlimited margaritas over their sanity
> 
> 1 retweet - 156 likes

**Dan Wilds **@DanzGoneWild

@sEthgAmEsYt Mimosas, actually

2 retweets - 247 likes

**M'atta Boy @ LA **@MattBoydYT 

@sEthgAmEsYt They were good!!! 😡 😡 😡 😭 😭 😭 

2 retweets - 123 likes

> **sEth👉vIdcOn **@sEthgAmEsYt
> 
> @MattBoydYT so is feeling alive 
> 
> 15 retweets - 137 likes

**Nicky Hemmick xo **@iamnickyhemmick

@MattBoydYT @sEthgAmEsYt @DanzGoneWild don't need alcohol to throw that one out the window 

1,204 retweets - 8,727 likes

* * *

**Instagram Stories **

* * *

**gethsordon**

[Renee Walker taps a button on a claw machine sporting a variety of stuffed animals. The claw reaches down, picks up a fox plushie, and swings it over to the pick up area. As the plushie is dropped from the claw and a cacophony screams erupts from around, the video turns into slow motion.

As the camera zooms in on the fox, falling at a snail’s pace, the outro to Celine Dion’s “My Heart Will Go On” blasts over the video’s noise.] 

* * *

**matt.boyyyd**

[The video is an over-the-shoulder shot of Nicky's phone as he plays Neko Atsume:‌ Kitty Collector. 

From behind, Matt whispers, "Only real gamers can relate."] 

* * *

**iamnickyhemmick**

[A screenshot of Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector is displayed, showing a cat wearing red in a feathered hat with a sword and a cat in an umpire's outfit. There is a poll underneath the two cats:

SEÑOR DON GATO | JOE DIMEOWGIO

39% | 61%]

* * *

**danzgonewild**

[Dan zooms in on Seth at the check-in counter, whispering, “_It’s Mom_.” At some point, Seth looks over his shoulder. A pair of hot pink shutter shades rests on his face. He flips Dan off and turns back to the desk.]

* * *

**Instagram Posts**

* * *

[picture:

Renee and Allison Reynolds are holding hands and in their wedding attire, the setting sun against the Santa Monica coastline behind them. Renee is laughing with her eyes closed as Allison bends over to kiss her cheek.]

**172,273 likes**

**arbeauty "**You look ridiculous if you dance. You look ridiculous if you don't dance. So, you might as well dance." #loveislove

* * *

[video:

Renee and Allison are sitting in a hotel room in their wedding attire. The lighting is dim. Renee is playing a sixty-one note keyboard and Allison a ukulele.

They are singing a slowed-down version of "Fly Me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra.]

**60,515 likes**

**reneewalker **you are all i long for, all i worship and adore. in other words, please be true. in other words, i love you. #love #marriage #soulmates #wedding #pride #pridemonth #keyboard #loveislove #ukulele #acoustic

* * *

Kevin knows many things. 

He knows that on 21 July 1971, the IRA‌ planted around twenty car bombs in Belfast, detonating them within the same eighty minute period, labelling that day forever as Bloody Friday. He knows that one of the best ways to retain as many nutritional benefits from kale or spinach is to blend it raw into a smoothie or some kind of liquid drink. He knows that the Helena Heroes went against the Minneapolis Moose on 17 October of last year, going fourteen minutes overtime, both with sixteen points each, making it one of the closest and highest staked matchups in Exy history.

Kevin also knows that there isn't a logical reason as to why he should be nervous. 

For a long time, he's considered his charisma natural flowing, his composure easy to keep up, and he's far from the person to get anxious over a social interaction that barely has the potential of ever breathing into existence. 

But there's no denying how hard Kevin jerks up in his seat, how quickly Kevin's entire demeanour changes from almost casual to forcibly guarded, how Kevin's head races when he hears the barista practically scream, "Are you Seth Gordon? I'm a huge fan! I've been watching your videos since Silent Hill!"

Kevin knows that he's not supposed to find Nicky's best friend attractive. 

He doesn't watch as Seth laughs- and it sounds genuine for once- and nod, rubbing his neck in an almost bashful manner. He doesn't watch Seth reply, "That's awesome, man!" He doesn't watch as the two gush over the video games Seth has played in the past, and he doesn't watch Seth take out an instant camera. He doesn't watch Seth sign the three sheets of film he prints out, handing them over with a twenty dollar bill even as the barista continues to insist the coffee is on the house. 

Really, though, Kevin doesn't watch as Seth turns around and makes his way over. Kevin's ducked down, too busy staring intently at the game on his screen, trying to convince himself he's focused. 

_Smooth_, he almost hears Nicky whisper into his ear.

Game. Yes. _Right_. 

Dymitr Gwózdek, 8, defensive dealer for Poland, has just body checked Elis Falk, 16, striker for Sweden, but how Gwózdek has the ball and how Falk is on that side of the court, Kevin has no idea. Gwózdek races across the field and on his last step, he feints and launches the ball across the field to Zosia Serafin, 3- no, Olek Bartosz, 13. They must have switched out. But why? Bartosz is nowhere near as good of a player, even with his machine-like agility as a saving grace. Kevin doesn't see Serafin on the bench as the camera flies by. Injury, then. Kevin rewinds the game to see it again. It's a disappointment, really, this close to the finals of the Euro Cup. Serafin is one of the few women on a national team, and one of the best at that. Bartosz could never-

"What'cha watching?"

Kevin jumps and nearly punches Seth, who was peering at Kevin's laptop, dangerously close to Kevin's shoulder. 

Seth puts his hands up and takes a step back, wearing a crooked smile. The smile doesn't ease the sudden spike in Kevin's heart rate. "Buy me dinner first before you beat the shit out of me," he says, putting his bag down on the table beside a disconcertingly large cup of coffee. Seth slips into the booth seat across from Kevin, sending his head into overdrive.

_It's okay_, he tells himself. _Breathe. You're alright._

He's okay. He's alright.

Seth takes out and checks his phone, giving half a second for Kevin to pause the game and send a text to Andrew. Seth pockets his phone and Kevin does the same. He tries valiantly but fails horrendously to look Seth in the eyes. Kevin settles for Seth's left eyebrow instead. It's a rather nice eyebrow.

Kevin needs to stop.

"So," Seth says, gesturing to Kevin's. "What's that?"

Kevin mumbles a response.

"A what?"

"A small iced blueberry black tea lemonade with Splenda instead of sugar, one less pump of blueberry, extra cup of tea, half the ice, and a dial back on the lemon."

Seth looks from Kevin to his cup and back, then takes it and uncovers the lid, taking a sip. He grimaces, puts the lid back on, and immediately pushes it away. "What the _fuck_?" he chokes out. "What _the fu__ck_?"

_It tastes better spiked_, Kevin thinks. 

"It's good," Kevin says defensively. "Generally, lemonade based drinks are too heavy on the acidity or sweetness, but the balance in this one is-"

Seth held up a hand, effectively silencing Kevin. Seth takes his own drink, tips it back, and downs the entire thing in maybe half a second, slamming it back down.

"God," he groans, "I can still taste the blueberry."

_He drank from my cup_, Kevin thinks. 

Kevin frowns. "Then what did you order?"

"Extra large double shot in the dark."

Kevin feels nauseous just at the thought of that. "How do you ingest that much caffeine this late at night?"

"It's not late!" Seth protests. "It's only, what, twelve?"

"1:45 am."

"Exactly. Not late."

_I'm worried about your health, _Kevin thinks. 

"You're going to die when you're thirty," Kevin says.

"Sick. Only two more years to go." Seth winks at Kevin, who's expression is nothing short from horrified, and turns his laptop around. "Ghetto lacrosse? Really? Do you even have a life?"

_You sound like Aaron_. 

"I like Exy." 

"I didn't realise," Seth snorts.

_You should've played during college_.

"You should've played during college."

Seth wrinkles his nose. He looks cute when he does that. "I'm not nearly good enough to be on the same field as you. Plus, I don't give enough of a shit about it."

"You could've practised. You would've gotten better."

Seth shakes his head, his smile amused but his eyes dark. That expression sets something off in Kevin, but what that something is, he has not a single clue. "That's not how it works, Your Majesty. Not everyone can just _get better._" Kevin doesn't get the chance to comment before Seth cuts in with, "Anyway, do you do anything else with your life? Because you definitely should. Get out and live a little, you know. Try something new. Widen your horizons beyond ghetto lacrosse."

Kevin opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, and closes it. 

"What's keeping you up this late, anyway?" Seth asks, closing Kevin's laptop and pushing it aside. "You have all the time in the world to watch ghetto lacrosse and you choose now?"

_I haven't been able to get proper sleep for six years now_.

"Serbia and France are live in half an hour, and France has the most new players in their lineup. I'd like to watch it."

Seth raises his eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you're spending VidCon doing nothing but watching ghetto lacrosse."

"_Stop calling it that_, for Christ's sake."

"Come with me and my friends to Universal this weekend."

"My friends and me."

"What?"

"It's 'my friend and me.' Not 'me and my friends.'"

Seth laughs- the second time that night, and it's doing something to Kevin. "Alright, Your Majesty. Shalt thou cometh with mine own company and me to yonder in the Studios of Universal?"

Kevin is about to say he'll think about it, even though he won't, who are we kidding, it's not like he has plans and he can't say no to Seth, when he hears a cough over to the side. Kevin turns to see Aaron standing a little ways off, eyes bloodshot and hands stuffed into his pockets. "You wanted a ride?" he drawls. With the way his accent slips, he's either exhausted, uncomfortable, pissed, or some unholy combination of all three.

"Hey, Not-Andrew," Seth pipes, "You ever tell Kev to stop watching ghetto lacrosse?"

Aaron blinks, then replies, "He knows three words: stick, ball, and stickball."

Seth laughs- the third time that night- and waves at Kevin. "Alright, Your Majesty. Nice seeing you again."

It isn't until they've left the café and have been driving for five minutes, after Kevin has finished replaying and overanalysing the interaction in his head about ten times, when Aaron speaks again. "You know Seth?" he asks, though it sounds more like a flat statement than a question.

"_You_ know Seth?"

"I know that he wants me to play Surgeon Simulator with him."

Kevin almost smiles. 

"Neil likes him," Kevin answers.

"You think that means shit?"

"Nicky likes him," Kevin amends. A beat passes, then Kevin says, "I thought I texted Andrew."

"You did. He's with Neil."

"Ah. Sorry."

Aaron rolls his eyes. "Better wake me up to fetch you than to bail you out for a DUI. Your text gave me just enough entertainment to force me awake."

Right. Kevin messaged in his panicked haze something that should never have seen the light of day, much less Aaron. 

"What's that?"

"Sorry?"

Aaron points to a slip of paper lodged in Kevin's laptop. Kevin takes it out and unfolds it, smoothing it against his thigh.

Scribbled on it in one of the worst specimens of handwriting Kevin has ever seen is a combination of numbers as well as a lenny face in the corner.

Kevin pretends he doesn't see Aaron's wicked smile from the corner of his gaze.


	5. in which seth cooks a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i come back to this shit and at 300+ hits? fuckin wild dude.
> 
> reasons why this takes centuries to update:  
1) i have a life  
2) school  
3) another personal project  
4) just sometimes not in the mood 
> 
> follow @lunasilvia for maybe updates.

**Unknown Number**

* * *

**Thursday ∙ 02:01**

Aaron called your move back at the Starbucks "real slick". 

* * *

Add Contact: **quee(xy)n** ?

* * *

**quee(xy)n**

* * *

**Friday ∙ 02:44**

**whats ur fav sando**

Pardon?

**whats ur fav sandwich**

Warm, hard scrambled eggs, romaine lettuce, scallions, and avocado tossed olive oil, salt, pepper, and lemon juice, though it tastes better as a wrap. 

**thx **

It's quarter to 3. 

**indeed**

Why are you texting me? 

**im hungry**

**getting pretty sick of kale mashed potato leftover sando**

**wanna try smth new**

**ive tried the fav sandos of every 1 of my friends**

**dan's double decker apple cinnamon raisin swirl bagel bonanza is at no1 so far**

**dont know how ur gonna win w/o pie filling**

**but i _do_ like eggs**

**so who knows**

**this ones up in the air folks**

**Friday ∙ 03:07**

**ya kno**

**this is actually p solid**

**id eat this for breakfast 100%**

But instead, you chose to eat it at 3 in the morning.

**good textural contrast**

**good falvor**

**good crunch**

**with the wrap 2**

**had spare tortilllla**

**ur sando slides into a neat 3nd**

**just beaten by allys thanksgiving club**

**Friday ∙ 03:21**

**is a wrap a sando**

**Friday ∙ 03:24**

**so i googled it**

**and apparently**

**a sando has 2 have 2+ slices of bread**

**(or a piece of bread split in two)**

**and its gotta have stuff inside**

**damn**

**does ur wrap even count than???**

No. 

**hmmm**

**then i guess ur thing is my fav wrap**

**what abt a quesadilllla**

**What about?**

**is it a sando?**

Depends.

**on?**

Do you make your quesadillas with two tortillas or one? 

**one folded**

Then no, it's not a sandwich by definition.

**how do u make quesadillllas?**

With two tortillas, one on top of the other. 

**if i took soup in a bowl**

**put it on bread**

**put another bread on it**

**is it a sando**

By definition, yes.

**wack**

**what abt a burger**

It's two pieces of bread, so it's a sandwich.

**but what abt those funky roll things**

**the potato rolls**

**they come in like**

**one peice connected**

**like a hot dog**

**theyve got em at shake shack**

**is that a sando?**

Not by definition.

**what abt a hotdog**

Not a sandwich.

**taco?**

Not a sandwich.

**does that make hotdogs tacos n potato roll burgers the same**

Why am I humouring this conversation?

**hotdogs n tacos r the same**

**but not burgers**

**cos u dont eat burgers vertically**

**but u dont eat tacos verify rither**

**vertically***

**either***

**so that means tacos n burgers r the same**

**but not hotdogs**

**hmmmmmmm**

**wack**

**so y r u awake**

Belarus versus Sweden just finished. 17 to 15 in Belarus' favour. 

* * *

Change Contact: **gh(qu)e(en)tto lacrosse** ?

* * *

**gh(qu)e(en)tto lacrosse**

* * *

**hmm**

What?

**howd the game go**

It was very entertaining. 

Belarus is certainly a rising national team within the European league.

I wouldn't say they're on par with the big league teams (i.e. Scotland, Ireland, Italy), but they're getting there.

The most recent additions of Roman Voronin and Evdokiya Antonova have done wonders to their defensive line. 

I'm surprised Russia didn't scout them before Belarus did. 

Their strikers are subpar, but it's obvious how much they've been working on patching up their major holes.

I'm excited to see where the team goes. 

**neat**

Why do you ask?

**meh**

**i like exy a bit**

**not enough to keep up with it**

**but enough to watch neils and dans games**

**u like it a lot**

**might as well listen to what u gotta say**

Then what's with all of the slights?

**ahh just jokin around**

**soz if it ever bothered u**

**still tho**

**i still think u should like**

**jazz it up a lil**

**do smth new**

**small steps first obv**

**like**

**ik ik**

**make a sando**

It's remarkably unhealthy to eat past 8. 

**haha that means its always unhealthy 2 eat**

**cos its always past 8**

**srsly tho**

**ys thst stopping u**

**eat a sando**

**how much convincing will it take 4 me 2 get u 2 eat a sando**

**how must i persuade u 2 eateth the sando**

Why would you want to?

**catharsis**

That's an ominous response and, quite frankly, I don't like it.

**do u have a george foreman?**

No.

**damn and u went 2 college 2**

**how did u survive**

**it ok**

**u can make panini w/o a foreman**

**just use 2 pans**

I don't want to make a panini. 

**yes u do**

**here**

**if i offer up my**

**~sage knowledge~**

**will it entice u**

No.

**ok so**

**u want like**

**my fav protein is chicken but u could probs put anythign u want**

**put it in two slices of sourdough**

**like gooooood sourdough**

**dont shrimp on this stuff**

**make sure u butter ur sourdough on the outside btw**

**ok so inside u gotta put cheese onion sage chicken dijon mustard**

**and heres the real kicker**

**PEACHES**

**canned paches**

**peaches***

**my guy**

**u have noooooooo idea how good they r**

**so take some peaches**

**n mayo if ur in the mood i guess :/// wont judge promise**

**now u gotta take two big pans**

**heat em up real good**

**slap that panini on a pan**

**put ur other pan on TOP of the panini**

**wait for the sizzle sizzle**

**and bam**

**god tier**

Ah.

**?**

I get it. 

**???????**

"Sage wisdom."

Because you have sage as an ingredient. 

**oh**

**OHHHHHHH**

**OHHHHHHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOOOO**

**im god tier**

Are you saying that wasn't intentional? 

**nope!**

**i am ur dad now**

Please, no.

**anyway**

**thats m y fav sando**

**u should try it**

**its rlllllllllllllllllllllllllllly good 6 v 6**

I don't have half those ingredients.

**7 11 is 24/7**

Ah, yes, Seven-Eleven, my go to store when sourcing herbs and canned peaches. 

Besides, I'm in a hotel room. I'm not quite sure I can make paninis here. 

**COME 2 THE AIRBNB**

**DAN AND MATT AND ALLISON AND RENEE WENT OUT FOR THEIR SEXY TIMES AND NICKY IS ALSEEP**

**WE CAN HAVE A PANINI PARTY**

No. 

**awwwwwwwwwwwww**

**lAAaaame**

**use the iron**

Are you trying to get me charged?

**im TRYING 2 GET U a pANINI**

**smh**

**and i gave up my secret ingredient panini 4 this**

How is it a secret ingredient panini? 

**wdym???**

**it has secret ingredient**

Then why would you tell me?

**cos i wanna entice u into making a panini**

**its my fav panini**

**also u probs wont tell any1 else**

**i hope???**

**If you tell someone else the recipe to my secret ingredient panini, I will go to your house and harvest your spleen in your sleep. **

**jkjk lmao xd**

**Unless...?**

**Friday ∙ 04:30**

[ATTACHMENT SENT - VIEW - SHARE]

* * *

Image Description:

A grainy, low quality photo of a sandwich. Parts of it are burnt. It looks questionably created.

* * *

There.

I went to Aaron's for this.

Happy?

**!!!!!!!**

**taste it**

**its heaven**

It's pretty good.

**pretty good**

**"pretty good"**

**listen 2 that guy**

**what a fool**

**doesnt understan the the holiness of the secret ingredient panini**

It's too sweet. 

**toO SWEEET**

**BLASPHEMY**

**LEAVE THIS HOUSE**

**GET OUT**

**DONT TALK TO ME**

**HOLD ON**

**U THINK THAT MY SECRET INGREDIENT PANINI, THE S.I.P. IF U WILL**

**IS 2 SWEET**

**BUT THAT /MONSTROSITY/ YOU HAD AT STARBUCKS WASNT????????????????????**

**ur tastebuds r a mistake**

Are the peaches supposed to be the secret ingredient?

**after that slander**

**u still come back 2 ask 4 questions**

**ridiculous**

**absolutely ridiculous**

I just wanted to mention that the peaches have a pretty distinct flavour and I'm surprised others haven't guessed what's in it.

**no silly the dijon mustard is obv**

And how is that obvious?

**matt dan renee allison neil jeremy jean and any1 else they drag along + me r gong 2 universal tmrw**

**mentioned it b4**

**want in?**

I'm not great with roller coasters.

**s ok!**

**we can do fair games if u want**

**O**

**quick q**

**do u need a new video?**

I don't have an upload schedule, so I guess, yes.

**kk**

**bring ur equipment**

* * *

**Aaron Minyard**

* * *

**Friday ∙ 06:45**

since when the fuck did you know how to cook

**I don't know what you mean?**

those fuckin

fuckin sandwich things

on the counter today

what the fuck

if youve been skimping on me the entire time

with those bullshit protein powder encrusted turkey slices

when you could make this shit

i will beat the shit out of you


	6. in which kevin was never really a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: panic attack, alcohol mention, abuse mention, addiction recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to who boy and half•alive as i write this; remarkably therapeutic. 
> 
> new goal: 1 chapter per month. 
> 
> i changed up the ig handles because i remembered that you can't put capital letters. oops. 
> 
> just by the way, i want to stress that this story is completely experimental. i'm trying out different ways of writing and formatting, and this just happens to be the dumping ground.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @lunasilvia for maybe updates.
> 
> oh yeah, and i'm still looking for a beta reader to bounce ideas off of/revise and edit (mainly), so dm me.

**Instagram Stories**

* * *

**DanzGoneWild**

[Dan has one arm stretched out, holding her camera up to capture everyone in frame. She's making a face, her other arm hangs off one of Matt's shoulders. Matt's beaming, carrying Neil on his shoulders. Neil is looking at his phone, drinking from a green smoothie. Renee and Allison behind them, both holding hands, Renee flashing a small smile and Allison sticking out her tongue, self-designed shades on her face. Erik Klose is resting his chin on Nicky's head next to them. Towards the back, Seth and Jeremy are doing rapper squats, both with matching snapbacks turned back. Kevin stands next to the two, face almost entirely covered by a map. In the corner, Jean is feeding birds.

📍Universal Studios Hollywood

@matt.boyyyd @neiljos10 @reneewalker @arbeauty @erikklosestuttgart @iamnickyhemmick @jearbere @gethsordon @kevindayofficial @jean_moreau]

* * *

**theamuldani**

[∞ Made with Boomerang

A zoom in an out of Aaron tripping over a curb, Katelyn laughing hysterically in the background.

📍Universal Studios Hollywood

@aaminyard @itskatelyn]

* * *

"Where do you want to go first?" Seth asks, waving the park map in front of Kevin's face. "I'll let you choose since I'm a firm believer in the rule that the inexperienced get to choose first, even though I think it's definitely bullshit, because Jesus Christ! The fuck kind of parents you have-?"

Kevin swats Seth's arm away and growls, "Can you quit it?"

"Look man," Seth retorts, "I know I'm not the best person to judge this, but I'm just saying you've got one hell of a pathetic childhood if you're out here at- what, twenty-five?"

"Twenty-six."

"If you're out here at _ twenty-six _ and you haven't been to an amusement park once in your life. Honest to God, if I hadn't gone to Waterville at least once when I was a middle schooler, I would've rioted. Plus, Nicky absolutely loves them. It feels ridiculous that he hasn't dragged you out at least a million times. Though, maybe he never invited you along because you're too busy making out with your racquet or-"

"Or maybe," Kevin interrupts, "I just don't like roller coasters. It's obviously a novel concept that, maybe, you definitely would've remembered if you took two seconds of your life to _ shut the fuck up._"

"Okay, but I don't want to hear that from someone that's never been on a roller coaster in the first place."

"Do I need to have been on one? The basic idea is enough-" 

"The basic idea? _ The basic idea?_ What kind of bullshit excuse is that?" 

"Omnidirectional metal cages moving at speeds faster than cars on a highway. How does that not sound like a recipe for absolute disaster?" 

"That's not even a good description of a roller coaster! If anything, that's a good description for a car with Allison behind the wheel."

"Plus, this place is infested with people and crying children and food with sugar contents enough to cause three decades worth of heart problems."

"Infested with people my ass. You're a professional stickballer. You are literally _ constantly _ surrounded by shit food and crying children. I don't want to hear another word from you."

"That's completely different. I'm not flocked by people, and if I am, there's almost always a security guard nearby to make sure I'm not plowed over."

"Who the hell is gonna plow you over?" 

"Oh, you don't know anything. The moment someone here points and me and shouts 'Kevin Day' I'll be absolutely mobbed for at least three hours."

"Oh _ no _ , you have fans that want to show appreciation for your work, how _ awful_."

"That's not what I-" 

Kevin does a double take. Everything catches in his through. 

Oh no. 

Oh no no no no no. 

No. 

Not now. 

Not here, not now. 

Please. 

He-

Breathe. 

What? 

The room. 

No lights. 

Dark. 

It's too dark. 

He can't-

No. 

Stop. 

It hurts. 

Pain. 

Black. 

He can't see.

Footsteps. 

Voices. 

Shouting. 

Stop. 

The room. 

A memory.

"-ey, hey, _ hey _. Hey! Listen to me-" 

He can't breathe. 

Ringing. 

Noise. 

Loud.

Quiet.

Dark. 

The room. 

A nightmare.

"_He's here_," Kevin gasps out. 

"Hey! Stay with me. I'm going to call Aaron-" 

“_Don’t._”

No no no. 

Him. 

He's here. 

Dark. 

It stings. 

What stings? 

He can't. 

Not now. 

The room. 

A dream.

"Hey! Kevin! Kevin, breathe, _ Kevin- _" 

He can't.

Midnight. 

Burns. 

Blood. 

The room.

It’s real.

"Kevin, _ breathe_. In for four seconds. Breath in for four seconds."

He can’t.

The room.

“_Kevin, breathe_.”

Breathe. 

_ Breathe _.

“There you go. In for four seconds.”

Breathe in for four seconds.

“Good. Now, hold for seven seconds. Okay?”

Hold for seven seconds.

“Good. Now, breathe out for eight seconds. Hear me? Out for eight seconds.”

Breathe out for eight seconds.

His vision is foggy. 

Someone stands in front of him.

He-

“Kevin, breathe with me again.”

Seth. 

It’s Seth.

Nicky’s best friend, Seth.

Not a stranger, Seth.

Not him, Seth.

His vision clears. 

He sees Seth. A food stall. People. Rides. The sky is blue. He hears shouting. Salespeople. Footsteps. Roller coasters. He feels the breeze. His clothes. His hands. He smells sugar. Sweat. He tastes something sour.

“Welcome back,” Seth breathes, his face unreadable. After a brief pause, he speaks again. “Was it something I said?”

It takes Kevin a while to process. “I- no. No.”

“Okay.” Seth lets out a long breath. “Okay.” He hesitates, looking like he wants to say something, but seems to decide against it. “You’re okay?”

Kevin nods. “Here, can I?” He gestures towards the map and Seth hands it over. 

* * *

It’s Seth’s fourth time winning the Despicable Me giant size unicorn plushie when Kevin decides he’s done.

“This is complete and utter bullshit,” Kevin snaps, throwing his now crumpled up map.

“I told you I was good at fair games!” Seth laughs, using his brand new plushie to deflect the map. “This is just God striking you down for your overwhelming hubris.”

“I refuse to believe it.”

Seth had pitched the idea that they should record a video here earlier that day, which Kevin agreed to, assuming it would just be the standard kinds that Jeremy set him to do, and to be fair, they did do that. After Kevin’s little incident of sorts, they decided to explore around the area, trying to find any good places to film. Although, as Kevin predicted, he was flocked by people after a girl had shrieked, “Oh my God are you Kevin Day?” in the middle of a jam packed road, Seth managed to corral them into a wide circle to let Kevin film. The added pressure as Kevin did his shots was unnecessary, but the cheers would be an added benefit to the video. 

When they stumbled upon the more carnival like areas of Universal, Kevin said two lines that he would regret for the subsequent hours.

“Do you think it would be good on video if we won the games?”

And-

“Are you any good?”

Kevin had no idea it would entail Seth utterly obliterating him in every single fair game they stumbled across. 

“These games are all rigged!” Kevin shouts, “There’s no possible way you could win every single one of them!”

“C’mon, man.” Seth grins that stupid crooked smile of his. “Have a little faith in me. It’s all practice. Or maybe you’re just bad.”

“They’re all accuracy games! How can I be _ bad_?”

“Maybe you’ve just got shit aim.” At Kevin’s withering glare, Seth laughs again. “Apologies, Your Majesty, I merely jest.”

“Rematch,” Kevin snaps.

“Actually, um.” The two turn to the booth attendee, who looks almost horrified. “I’m going to ask you to change to a different stall. We only have so many of the grand prizes and, well.” They point to the double stroller Seth rented, which overflows with a variety of Simpsons and Despicable Me memorabilia, then to the backpacks on Seth and Kevin’s shoulders, the zippers long broken and plushies strapped even to the outside of the backpacks.

“You know,” Seth says after they back out, “That’s the third stall that’s asked us to leave.. I think it’s high time for you to admit defeat. No offence, Your Majesty, but you look like you’re struggling.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, Seth, I need to talk to you- what the _ fuck_? Again?”

Kevin and Seth run to see Allison come to a halt in front of them, Renee close behind. 

“Oh, sick!” Seth shoves Unicorn Four into Allison’s arms. “Happy marriage.”

“Again?” Allison repeats.

“He’s your son now.”

Allison’s eyes dart between Seth, who looks maniacal, and Kevin, who hasn’t felt this much like a clown until now. Eventually, a small, sinister smile creeps on to Allison’s face. “You didn’t tell him?” Allison asks Seth, obviously amused.

“I did!” Seth protests, “He just didn’t listen. You can’t blame me for anything.”

“Yeah, sure.” Allison raises an eyebrow.

As the two continue to bicker, Kevin watches as Renee slides over to where he stands.

“You had fun today?” she asks, her voice completely innocent.

Kevin grunts in return. 

“Don’t hurt him.”

“What?” Kevin startles, looking down at Renee, who’s holds a solemn expression.

“Don’t hurt him,” she repeats, looking fondly at Allison and Seth, who have begun a pseudo fistfight. “He’s been through a lot. More than people think he has. More than he gets credit for.”

Kevin doesn’t know how to respond, so he nods instead. Renee smiles, but it doesn’t quite meet her eyes. 

“Fine!” Seth shouts as Allison pulls on his hair. “I concede!” 

“Good.” Allison turns to Kevin, brushing her hands off her pants. She inspects her nails, then takes out a mirror to examine her makeup. “We’re going to get sushi for dinner. You coming?”

* * *

Kevin wakes in a cold sweat.

He goes through a routine that’s second nature at this point; clutching the sides of the toilet bowl, staring at the light reflecting off the water as he tries to bite back nausea, realising he can’t throw up, trying to force himself to throw up, realising that purging will only make his headache and his memories worse, splashing water on his face, collapsing onto the ground of the bathroom, and staring up at the ceiling. 

The nightmares are always more frequent on nights he goes clean, but unlike when he's wasted out of his mind, he doesn't see anything. No memories, no visions, just sounds and screaming and black and pain and he’ll wake up wanting to claw out his throat and hurl anything he's eaten in the past three days. 

He doesn't know which is better. 

Today was worse.

Because, today, he saw him.

He saw things in his sleep. 

And then the urges come. 

An itch in his hands that grows through him like some sort of twisted parasite, a need for something to dampen his pain and his thoughts and him. It'll burn up his stomach and his lungs and soon enough, his head will spin and his breathing will falter and his heart will race. 

But he won't call the room service, because they'll know he's Kevin Day, the star of American Exy, he's not supposed to be a hopeless alcoholic. 

And he'll lay here. 

For hours and hours. 

Wondering why. 

Because his head won't be numb, and he can think, finally, but they'll be thoughts that'll make him want to rip out his mind. 

And no matter what people say, no matter how many times they happen, no matter how many times Aaron will walk into the room finding him curled up on the cold tiled floor, more likely than not still wide awake, Kevin won't get used to these nights. 

And no matter what, he'll hate it. 

But it's inevitable. 

Every night, he'll tell himself it will be the last, that it will be better, that he'll get over this. 

And every night, he'll call himself out on his own bullshit.

He can't think when he's drunk out of his mind.

He can when he isn't.

It's these nights that shove him back into the reality of the world. 

It's these nights that make Kevin feel raw. 

Human. 

Too human. 

_ Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. _

Kevin frowns and feels around for his phone, blindly pressing the answer button. 

_ "So, you _ are _ awake!" _

That is not the voice he expects and certainly not the voice he wants. 

_ "I swear, I can predict the future or something," _ Seth continues, his voice a balance between accusation and glee. _ "I got a notification saying that a ghetto lacrosse game just ended, so I put two and two together, and what do ya know? You picked up." _

Kevin scrapes together what's left of his throat and croaks out, "The hell do you want?" 

_ "Whoa, Jesus, my guy, you sound like you just chainsmoked after sucking dick." _

"And you know what that sounds like in a person?" 

_ "You went to Palmetto and you don't?" _

"Just answer the damn question." 

_ "I'm here to badger you to go the fuck to sleep." _

"Excuse me?" 

_ "Renee said she likes you, so that means, as the resident Mom friend, I'm obligated to tell you to go the fuck to sleep." _

Kevin closes his eyes as he feels his headache grow. 

_ "But we all know you're not gonna sleep, so I'm here to nag you into watching The Umbrella Academy with me." _

"What?"

_ "I've got popcorn in the microwave and some root beer in the fridge. We can watch Sex Education instead, if you've already watched The Umbrella Academy. And if you've watched that, well, uh, shit I didn't think that far. We'll watch something-" _

"Why?" 

_ "Hmm?" _

"Why me?" 

_ "Well, everyone is asleep, but if you want more company, I can force Nicky and Erik awake." _

"I-" Kevin's voice dies in his throat. 

_ "Should I take that as a 'No, Seth, stop bothering me you good for nothing stupid piece of shit' or as a 'I'm watching a ghetto lacrosse rerun and I need some time to think about your generous offer'?" _

"I- no, I'm good. Sorry."

There's a brief pause that feels full of something Kevin can't quite place his finger on. 

_ "Hey, can I ask you something? You can say no, if you want." _ Kevin doesn't reply, and Seth continues. _ "I'm a trained professional, but I know it's different for everyone, so what should I do for you if you have a panic attack again?" _

The concern in Seth's voice sends Kevin somewhere, but Lord knows where the hell that place is. 

Kevin tries his best to push out any memories of this morning out of his head. He doesn't need that. Not right now, at least. 

Breathe.

"I-" Kevin lets out a long exhale. "Don't- just- you did fine. You're fine. It's- thank you. For today."

_ "Okay," _ he breathes, _ "okay." _ Seth's voices shifts back into how it usually is, but something feels different about it. Off. _ "Well, offer's still up. I won't start TUA without you, promise. Have a night." _

“Have a night?” Kevin echoes. 

_ “Yeah. Have a night.” _

“Not a good one?”

_ “Who am I to tell you whether or not it should be good? Just make sure you have one, because if you have a night, that means you’ll have a day, and you’ll wake up again. I’d rather you have a shitty night but wake up the next day than have the night of your life be your last. Yeah?” _

“I- yeah. Yeah.”

_ “Good. Have a night, Kev.” _

The call clicks off and for once, Kevin’s head feels blank. 


	7. in which seth and aaron are a lot more alike than they realise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrightie kids, let's lighten up a bit.
> 
> *grabs the microphone* korean matt, korean matt, kOREAN MATT, KOREAN MATT
> 
> thank you eldena doubleca5t for the 1 idea for the video comment. check out his vids, they're fuckin hilarious.
> 
> i am not a medical professional. please correct me if i said anything wrong.
> 
> she's a long one, bois.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @lunasilvia for maybe updates.
> 
> want to revise/edit/bounce ideas for this fic? dm me.

**KevinDayOfficial **uploaded: Universal Studios Trickshots (with Seth Games)

* * *

Seth and I will be raffling out all of the prizes we won at VidCon. They will be signed and bundled with other merchandise. All proceeds will be donated to various fundraisers, so we encourage you to purchase tickets. 

Follow me:  
Twitter - @KevinDayOfficial  
Instagram - @KevinDayOfficial

US Court:  
Twitter - @USCourtExy  
Instagram - @USCourtExy

Seth:  
Twitter - @sEthgAmEsYt  
Instagram - @gethsordon  
YouTube - www.youtube.com/channel/sethgamesyt  
Twitch - sEthstrEAms  
Tumblr - @gethsordon

Business inquiries? Email me. 

* * *

**34,482 comments**

**sk8rboicyal8rboi**

ok so i kno that kev defffff didnt edit these vids bc we allllll kno he cant edit (ty jeremy for carrying the yt channel) for shit bUT OH MY GOD SETH LITERALLY REEKS IN THIS VIDEO HOW DID KEVIN EVEN _ APPROVE _ OF THIS JESUS

8.6k likes

**notjustarandomingrid**

EVERY SINGLE ZOOM IN HAS ME SENDINGGGGGGGGGGG

7.3k likes

**k r i s t a**

reasons why this video is a seth collab:  
\- deep fried video  
\- BASS BOOSTS  
\- ZOOMSSSSSS  
\- focus on the most pointless things  
\- bad focus  
\- the sheer amount of chaotic energy  
\- THE MEMES  
\- HE FUSJDLKFJKING RICK ROLLED US   
\- AND THE THIRD TIME HE TRIED TO RICK ROLL US  
\- IT WASNT EVEN RICK  
\- IT WAS DRAGOSTEA DIN TEI

2.1k likes

**iiannabolla**

ok but seth is _scary _good at fair games jesus

975 likes

**Allen Edwards**

No one:  
Literally no one:  
Not a soul:  
Balloon that gets shot by Seth: Thbtbtbtbtppppppsssstblaghrhahghhgh

538 likes

**jimin got that djibouti**

bruh ya'll out there bein like "omg kevin is so hot id let him raw me against a concrete wall haha" and im here like *puts on sunglasses* get me a mans like seth

375 likes

**westproZ**

Kevin: I've been playing international level professional Exy for three years.  
Also Kevin: misses every single ball throw  
Seth: Haha my arms are like noodlies the last time I did upper body was when I picked up Neil's cat after it peed on my crocs.  
Also Seth: mAKES EVERY SINGLE GODDAMNED SHOT

434 likes

**saltypeen**

"When I first watched Despicable Me, I'm not gonna lie, I looked at Gru shooting people with an ice ray and thought to myself, 'Hope this doesn't awaken anything in me.'" - Seth Gordon, 2020

Bonus:  
"He looks like my dad." - Kevin Day, 2020

13k likes

> _Top Reply_
> 
> **Magical Alex**
> 
> "Dude, your dad must be smokin'." - Seth Gordon, 2020
> 
> 1k likes

**galaxiapanda**

what your favourite ship says about you:  
sethvin (seth/kevin): your ideal relationship dynamic is that meme that's like, "Hoe don't do it... Oh my god", but somehow, both partners are the hoe.

788 likes

* * *

**sEthgAmEsYt **uploaded: nEwlywEd chAllEngE (mInUs ActUAl mArrIAgE hAhA xd gEt prAnkd) w/ AArOn, mAtt, & nIckY

* * *

"_Excuse me?_" Aaron Minyard looks like he wants to puke as he stares at Seth in the most affronted expression he has. 

"Hey!" Seth protests, "Leo in Romeo and Juliet was hot as fuck! The party scene? Hello?"

Aaron throws his hands up, his whiteboard flying across his room. "He was _twenty-one_!" 

"_Was_!"

"So?! You shouldn't be- that's- no! That's disgusting!"

"Nothing's disgusting when it's Leonardo DiCaprio," Nicky pipes, winking at the camera. Seth claps his hands and Aaron looks like he wants to cry.

"And besides, it's not like I would-" Seth pauses- "Well, actually-"

Matt gets and waves his hands, in front of the camera, shouting through laughter, "Stop rolling! Stop!"

The video cuts to Aaron, Nicky, and Matt sitting on a couch, all of them drinking from mugs. At the bottom of the mugs, they all say "no." in comic sans. "We're rolling!" Seth says from behind the camera, ambling over to the couch and flopping down. In the background, "Monkeys Spinning Monkeys" by Kevin MacLeod plays.

Aaron wrinkles his nose and scoots closer towards Nicky, further from Seth, despite the foot of room between the two of them.

"What are we doing today?" Seth asks.

"Reacting to 'Epic sax guy 10 hours'," the person from behind the camera says. 

A Twitter screenshot pops up:

> **sEth👉vIdcOn **@sEthgAmEsYt
> 
> pOwEr rAngErs AssEmblE!!!!!!11111!!!!!
> 
> [picture:
> 
> A blurry, low quality photo of Aaron, Nicky, and Matt in precarious positions on the couch, Seth's finger blocking half the camera.]
> 
> nEwlywEd chAllEngE - 7%
> 
> cOrEY In thE hOUsE wAtchAlOng - 23%
> 
> ddr bAttlE - 14%
> 
> rEActIng tO EpIc sAx gUy 10 hOUrs - 56%
> 
> 139 retweets - 3.5k likes

Matt bursts into a fit of laughter, nearly choking on his coughs.

"Your fanbase is cursed."

"Oh shut up, Nicky, you love them."

Nicky turns to look at the camera, which zooms in on his face.

The video cuts to each of them holding a whiteboard and a marker: red, blue, green, and orange respectively.

"Done!" Matt turns his whiteboard around. Written in Nicky's handwriting is _aesthetic, superpowered, spaghetti homo's _and underneath, in Matt's handwriting, is _AWESOMELY __NOTORIOUS __DEFENSIVE LINEUP (EFFERVESCENT)!!!!!_ "Our team name is Team A.S.S. H.A.N.D.L.E.!" 

"Wait, what the fuck?" Seth turns Aaron, who's spinning his whiteboard on the coffee table, using his marker to draw a circle. "What's our team name?" 

"Does it matter?" Aaron scoffs. "We're winning no matter what."

"Love that spirit!" Seth scrawl something out on the board, then flips it around. "We're Team Winning!" 

Comic sans text pops up in the corners of the screen with "Team Winning" and "Team A.S.S. H.A.N.D.L.E.".

"Alright, rules are-" Seth raises his hand to tick up fingers- "One, questions are asked to us. Anything goes. Neil's gonna make some up and pull some from Twitter. Neil?"

"We ran out of oranges."

"Well, stop eating them at the speed of sound, stupid."

"Says the one who's vitamin c deficient."

"The only vitamin I need is vitamin d, if you catch my drift."

Seth and Nicky both turn to wink at the camera as Matt snorts. The camera zooms in on Aaron, who looks like he wants to cry.

The video cuts.

“Two, you write the answer for the other person. So, if Nicky and I were on a team and the question was ‘What’s your least favourite thing about the other person?’, he’d write that he _laughed at the ending of-”_

The video cuts.

“Three, if one person gets it right, the team gets one point. If both get it right, the team gets two. Four, winning team gets to cash in a forfeit during VidCon. Let’s start!”

Neil clears his throat. “What's your middle name?” In comic sans, the question pops up at the bottom of the screen.

“Oh, _shit_.” Seth stares at his whiteboard, then scribbles something in with a distressed expression. “Oh, _what the hell_?” Aaron carries a similar expression, but Nicky and Matt are both grinning ear to ear.

“Time.”

All four of them flip their boards. Seth has “paul??????”, Aaron has “None”, Nicky has “Donovan”, and Matt has “Esteban (Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez)”. Matt whoops as he and Nicky share a complex high five. 

“Two points for Team A.S.S. H.A.N.D.L.E.”

In the corners of the screen, the score changes.

Aaron looks down at Seth’s board. “Paul? Where on Earth did you get that from?”

“Hey, man, I don’t know! I couldn’t think of any other saints!”

“Do I look religious to you?”

“Okay, well, what is it, then?”

“What’s yours?”

“Seth.”

“Your name is _Seth Seth Gordon_?”

“No, my name's Bryan.”

“_Excuse-?”_

The video cuts.

“What's your favourite food?”

“Aaron, can I take you out to dinner after this?” Seth asks, his voice pained. “I definitely need to chat you up.”

Aaron rolls his eyes.

“Hey, Nicky, what are you thinking for the forfeit? I like public humiliation.”

The camera zooms in on Matt, slowly turning the screen red.

“Time.”

The four flip around their boards. Both Aaron and Seth have “grits”, Nicky has “that one fried rice leftover thing that he had the other day (the red one)”, and Matt has “Paté de pescado”.

"Two points for both teams."

“Holy shit!” Seth looks back and forth from his board to Aaron’s. “Whoaaaa! I knew you were Southern, but holy shit!”

“Wait, stop.” Aaron stares Seth dead in the eyes. “How do you make it?”

“Boiled with half milk, half water, cheddar cheese stirred in, and topped with bacon and poached egg, otherwise known as the only proper way to make it.”

“Holy shit,” Aaron whispers.

“Grits is kind of gross,” Matt comments offhandedly. In an instant, Seth is on his feet, backing Matt against the wall.

“You take that back, asshole!”

Aaron turns towards the camera, which zooms in on his blinking face.

The video cuts. Seth sits down, looking borderline livid, Matt amused. Nicky taps Matt's whiteboard. “You’re dead on. How did you know that?”

“I read your Wikipedia articles before I came here!” Matt says proudly. “Also, the rice is called _kimchi bokkeumbap_. It’s so good! My mom makes it like no tomorrow and she _still _won’t give me the recipe, but there’s a few good spots in K-Town. I’ll take you guys someday.”

Seth does a double take. "Wikipedia- hey, that’s definitely cheating!“

“It was before!”

“No, that’s still bullshit!”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who’s only memory as a seven year old is having a mental breakdown after being licked by a giraffe.”

The camera zooms in on Seth, then immediately pans over to Matt, then cuts.

"What did you study in college?“

“Aaron, I watch yours, but do you watch my videos?”

“Yes,” Aaron replies without hesitation, frowning at the whiteboard.

“Then you should get this one.”

“Shit,” Aaron mutters under his breath.

“_Aaron_!”

“Didn’t we all go to the same college?” Matt asks, “It would be kinda sad if we all didn’t get it right.”

“Yes,” Aaron replies, “because, despite the twenty-something thousand student population, we should know everything about someone specific, even if they had nothing to do with your life.”

“You’re just trying to cover up the fact that you lied about watching my videos, which, you suck, Aaron.”

Nicky doesn’t look up. “Oh, worm?”

“Time.”

Seth has “pre med + neurosurgery”, Aaron has “Sociology”, Nicky has “sports management?”, and Matt has “Marketing & communications”.

“One point for each team.”

“Sports management would have been so much more fun,” Matt muses. “I majored business and minored athletic training.”

“I mean.” Seth purses his lips. “Aaron’s kinda- he’s basically got it. That’s like half a point, right?”

In the corner, half a point is added to Team Winning’s Score.

Nicky rolls his eyes. “Yeah, says the guy who beats people up at dinner parties for saying social sciences and social work are the same thing.”

The video cuts to Seth’s face, deep fried as he says, “Did I ask?”

The video cuts again.

"Who's your celebrity crush? Suggested by LizzyBeeLane on Twitter."

A screenshot of the Tweet pop ups.

> **LizzyBeeLane** @lizzybeelanexoxo
> 
> I'd ask "who's your celebrity crush" but we all know Seth's gonna say young Leo, George Michael, or Rick Astley
> 
> 4 retweets - 296 likes

"This one's hard, actually," Matt mumbles. Nicky turns to the camera and winks, followed by the saxophone solo from "Careless Whisper". 

"Time."

Seth has "none :(", Aaron has "Rick Astley", Nicky has "dan", and Matt has "Chris Hemsworth".

"One point to Team Winning, two points to Team. A.S.S. H.A.N.D.L.E."

Matt taps his whiteboard and grins. "My man's got good taste."

Nicky nods solemnly. "With the five o'clock shadow?"

"My man's, _excellent taste_."

Aaron looks at Nicky's board, then off camera. "He's allowed to just put Dan?"

"Dan's a celebrity."

"That shouldn't be allowed. If it was, I'd just put K-"

"Hold on, wait a second," Seth cuts in, "Aaron has a celebrity crush? Aaron, you have a celebrity crush?"

"No."

"Then why do we only have one point?"

"Your celebrity crush is Leonardo DiCaprio when he played Romeo in the Baz Luhrmann adaption," Neil replies.

Seth opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again. "Well, okay, yeah, you're right, but Rick Astley's also, like, pretty high up there."

Aaron's face morphs into surprise, then confusion, then disgust in a matter of seconds.

"_Excuse-?_"

The video cuts, and Team Winning has one extra point. 

"What is your zodiac sign?"

Matt stares at his whiteboard. "I don't even know _mine_."

Nicky clicks his tongue. "Amateurs. Imagine not knowing what your first house is, much less your sun sign."

"Gryffindor?"

Nicky turns to look at Matt, then turns to the camera. "Buy my zodiac calendar at VidCon or at my store, links in the description."

"Bold of you to assume I'm putting a link to your store in the description." Text pops up on screen in comic sans, reading "see nicky, matt, and aaron's stores in the desc down below".

"Time."

Seth has "scorpio", Aaron has "The Shitty One", Nicky has "sun in leo", and Matt has "Rooster". 

"Two points for each team."

Seth makes a noise akin to an offended squawk.

"Roo...ster?" Nicky reads. "What?"

"Lunar Calendar!" Matt hollers. Poorly photo-shopped stock-image glasses fall onto his face as the video spins around in a mix of rainbow colours, echoes of his voice, and epic sax guy.

The video cuts. 

"What's your favourite animal? Suggested by GrapeLu- _GrapeLuvrDickman25_."

> **GrapeLuvrDickman25** @suckmygrapesdaddy
> 
> Favorite animals?
> 
> 0 retweets - 3 likes

"Only Seth's viewer base would have twenty-five grape lover dickmen."

"Okay, _A-A-ron_."

"Are any of you guys furries?"

In unison, all three of them turn towards Matt, who raises his hands up in surrender. "Hey man, the question is like, kind of relating."

"Matt." Nicky puts a gentle hand on Matt's shoulder. "_No._" Aaron shakes his head and Seth starts laughing.

"Was that in response to the furry question or-"

"_Matt_, oh my _God_." 

"I'm not shaming you, I was just curious!"

Seth's laughter turns into strangled wheezes as he clutches his sides. 

"This is a _safe space_-"

"Matt! Seth, cut this part out!"

"Oh, absolutely _not_."

Aaron looks at the camera as the video zooms in on him and slowly inverts the colours. 

"Time."

Seth has "dogs", Aaron has "Whatever Species Knuckles Is", Nicky has "foxes", and Matt has "Peacock". 

"Two points to Team Winning, one to Team A.S.S. H.A.N.D.L.E."

"Nice!" Seth shouts, holding his fist out for a bump. "We're closing the gap!" When Aaron doesn't seem to notice, the video goes slow-motion as "Sad Romance" plays in the background. 

"So, apparently people get really surprised by this," Nicky says, "but my favourite animal is actually the ring-tailed lemur."

"Like from Madagascar 2005!" Matt gasps. "You _are_ a furry!"

"_MATTHEW!_"

The video cuts to an error screen, then back.

"What's your order at Subway?"

"Oh, Aaron, you poor child," Nicky cackles, "you're _never_ getting this one right."

"Are there rules against lifelines?" Aaron asks, desperation edging into his voice.

"Well, _according to Seth_, reading Wikipedia articles in the past was cheating," Matt quips. "So there's no way lifelines aren't."

"We met a week ago," Aaron protests, "Less."

"That's facts, though," Seth points out.

"_F__ine,_" Matt groans. "I was so ready to get Seth to go to VidCon buck naked."

"Bold of you to assume he wouldn't do that in his own free will," Nicky retorts. 

Aaron pulls out a phone and rapidly starts typing. In a few seconds, he scribbles hastily on his whiteboard.

"Time."

Seth has "probably doesn't eat subway", Nicky has "anything on a footlong", and Matt has "All the vegetables and vinegar on a 6 inch". After a few more seconds, Aaron flips his around and has "Two Footlong Italian BMTs Without The Salami, With Swiss Cheese, Double Meat, Double Cheese, On Wheat Bread, Toasted, With All Of The Vegetables But Half The Lettuce, And Mustard, Oil, Vinegar, Salt, And Pepper". Below it in the corner says "Follow Allison Reynolds (ARbeauty) On All Platforms".

Seth lets out a low whistle. 

"Two points to Team Winning, one point to Team A.S.S. H.A.N.D.L.E."

"Hey, hey Aaron." Seth grins as he turns to the camera. "Our team is winning." When he grins, the drum-symbol ring sounds in the background as the video does a flip.

"I hate you."

"Nah, you're definitely falling head over heels."

Nicky smiles and waggles his eyebrows. "I ship."

"Sweet Jesus," Aaron mumbles.

"What's your favourite Disney movie?"

"Aaron, you better have a favourite Disney movie," Seth warns, "or I am going to waterboard you."

"Disney or Pixar?" Matt asks, "And Disney original or Disney-owned? I need to know whether or not I should write down The Empire Strikes Back." After a pause and no verbal response, he adds, "Neil, I love you with all my heart, but right now, you're completely and utterly useless."

"The Force Awakens was better."

"Aaron, I will fight your five foot ass right here right now. Wanna go, you little punk? Wanna go, wanna go, wanna-?"

The video cuts to an error screen, then back.

"Disney and Pixar," Seth says. "Live actions excluded, because those are absolute dumpster fires and if you don't agree, then you should cease to exist and I'm not sorry." 

"Maleficent wasn't that bad," Nicky argues. "Diaval was kinda cute." 

"Ding dong your opinion is wrong."

"Time."

Seth has "the fox and the hound", Aaron has "Something Stupid Like Hercules", Nicky has "princess and the frog", and Matt has "Tangled". 

"Two points to Team Winning, one point to Team A.S.S. H.A.N.D.L.E."

"Hercules isn't stupid, you piece of shit!" 

Aaron rolls his eyes. "You're in denial."

"Suck my dick, you little shit, Hercules is phenomenal. Hades? One of the only valid villains in the entirety of the Disney Cinematic Universe."

"It's overrated."

"This is coming from a guy who likes the bad version of Lady and the Tramp."

"Hold on, _no_."

The two spiral into a heated argument. As they go at each other's throat, Nicky says to Matt, "Tangled is good, but Aladdin and Notre Dame? Another level."

Matt hums in agreement. "Aladdin and Esmeralda are two very hot Asians and I appreciate that." After a pause, he says, "Should we stop those two?"

"Nah, they're getting out all that repression. Don't worry about it."

The video cuts.

"What's your favourite nut? Suggested by Trash Man Trevor."

> **Trash Man Trevor** @iamthetrashman
> 
> hehe fav nut
> 
> 69 retweets - 420 likes

Before even half a second passes, all of them flip over their boards.

Seth has "yessir", Aaron has "Delete This", Nicky has ";)", and Matt has "Wink-a wonk-a".

The video cuts to an error screen, then back. 

"Score is..." Seth slaps his thighs in a roll, then shouts, "Fifteen point five to fourteen in favour of Team Won! Aaron, my bestest friend, it's time for us to start brainstorming forfeits."

"We have made mistakes," Nicky says to the empty air. Matt pats his back. As the four continue to talk, the camera goes blurry for a bit before focusing on a phone. Neil's hand holds it up, and it's opened to messages.

* * *

**The Foxhole Court**

* * *

Allison  
**Told u**

Dan  
**50$ down the drain just cuz i trusted those goons 😭😭😭😭  
This clown's adding to u n renny's honeymoon funds **

Renee  
**Don't worry, we appreciate it :)**

Dickwad  
**I heard the Italian restaurant down at the intersection of 31st Street and Sycamore Lane was good.**

Italian food sucks ass

Andrew  
**guess you 2 have something in ****common**

Dan  
**OHOOOOOOHOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHOHH**

* * *

The video cuts to the end card. Links to other videos and merchandise shops litter the screen as "Dogsong" by Toby Fox plays sped up in the background.

"Thanks for watching, guys!" Seth voices over, "We- well, I assume we all had a super fun time recording that, and Aaron and I are gonna stream over on my Twitch, sEthstrEAms, around nine pacific today, so hop over there if you've got the time. All of us are going to be at VidCon, so catch us there too! If you saw my collab with Kevin Day over on his channel, you should know that we're raffling out prizes if you complete our challenge! I'll post more about it as the day comes. See y'all next vid!"

The end card stops, bringing back the four of them on the couch.

"Yo, check this out!" Matt beams and turns around his whiteboard, where he's drawn a cute picture of the four of them on the couch with Neil standing beside.

"Check this out," Aaron says, his voice monotone as he points to the drawing of Seth. "Matt drew a dick."

Seth turns to the camera.

The video goes black. 

* * *

**sEthstrEAms is streaming Surgeon Simulator 2013:**

dOc AY AY rOn stAbbIng sOmE gUts

* * *

"And we're live- oh, shit, dude!" Seth grins as an airhorn blasts in the background. "Someone's already donated! Thanks- uh." Seth cranes his neck to examine the screen. "Thanks Maneater420 for the thousand bits! 'Rest in peace Aaron.' Honestly, dude, no printer just fax."

Seth adjusts the camera a bit, straightens out his set up, and turns to Aaron, who sits curled up in the Hot Seat: a bright orange and magenta gaming chair. Beside him is the Hot Mug: a bright orange and magenta coffee mug. He's wearing the Hot Hoodie: a bright orange and magenta hoodie. Aaron's eyebrows are drawn tight together in concentration as he jabs at the keyboard keys. "Dude," Seth laughs, "What's with the face? It's just the loading screen."

“This was a mistake," Aaron replies, his voice flat. The in-game arm shuffles around the desk, knocking random objects out of the screen. After another minute, Aaron manages to pick up the container of pills. "Diazepam," he reads, frowning. "Antidepressants? I thought I was doing surgery."

"Maybe he's high," Seth offers. "Maybe you're high."

Aaron snorts and hits the mission. "Heart transplant. Okay. Alright."

"Question from TheDragonBlizzard: what kind of doctor are you? Oh wait, I think I know this one! You're a neurosurgeon, right?"

"Yeah, I'm- why are the graphics shit?"

"It's 2013, man, give it a break."

"I'm not wearing gloves either. And I have a watch on. And I only have one hand. Jesus Christ. And yeah, I'm in graduate school for my neurosurgery PhD, by the way." Seth lets out a low whistle and Aaron shakes his head. "That's nothing. You met Kate at the wedding, yeah?"

"The tall redhead?"

"She's in grad school majoring paediatrics minoring bio-med."

"Y'all fucking med students don't know how to get off that grind train, my God."

Aaron clicks his tongue as he pans around the surgery room. "That's a bullshit heart monitor. They definitely didn't try. Also, why the _fuck _do I have a hammer and a power drill? Wait- what the- is that a fucking laser? A _fucking_ laser?"

"Are you saying you _don't_ shoot lasers at your heart surgery patient?"

Aaron furrows his eyebrows as the hand reaches for the cloth covering the patient over and over again, continuing to drop it every time.

In the corner, a table pops up:

**AArOn's stAts**

**cAn't pIck ObjEct Up: 1**

"Thanks for the sub, TwoChainCombo! They ask, 'What's your favourite drink?'"

"Water, probably."

Aaron finally manages to shove the cloth covering aside, where it knocks into his tools and hits off a pair of tweezers. He lets out a curse.

"Not gonna lie, that's kinda lame."

"I don't like flavoured drinks and I try to avoid anything with caffeine." Aaron reaches the hand around towards the ground, desperately trying to grasp the tweezers.

"What about food?"

"I'll eat anything."

"That sounds like the words of a man that hasn't tried Nicky's leftover lunch lasagna stew."

Something akin to a grimace passes over Aaron's face as he gives up and leaves the tweezers on the floor. 

"Yeah," Seth grins, "that's what I thought."

"Motherfucker!" Aaron spits out as he drops the bone saw onto the table for the sixth time. 

"If this is a testament to your skills in the operating room, I don't think you're ever going to graduate."

"Shut up," Aaron mutters. "I wear gloves in the operating room."

"Hear that, folks? The secret to success is gloves! Your torso's split open and you have guts spilling out? Put on some gloves and stuff them back in and you're all set! This just in, from Dr. Aaron Justin Minyard!"

"That's not my middle name."

"Well, I couldn't find it on Google and you won't tell me, so for now, Aaron Timberlake Minyard, it is." Seth watches as Aaron bites his bottom lip, his face visibly sour. "So, what'cha doing right now? Run me through your operation."

Aaron grits his teeth. "I'm trying to remove- well, I should be removing parts of the patient's bone, but I guess they're just making me remove the whole goddamn cage."

Aaron misses the rib and stabs the patient's organs with the bone saw again. 

"Mhm. Looks like it's going well."

Aaron kicks Seth's chair and he laughs, barely dodging a hand.

"Guys, reach goal. If we have twenty subs by the end of the stream, Aaron Aaron Minyard has to reveal his middle name on stream."

"Fifty."

"Fine, fifty." 

"Oh- shit shit shit shit," Aaron hisses, "Only two litres of blood left, okay, remove lung, okay- oh, I guess I'm just ripping out organs with my bare hands-" When Aaron puts the lung on the table, the rotating bone saw flies off and into the patient. The entire opening of the patient floods with red. "Fuck! That's a lot of blood loss- fuck- let me grab the- shit shit shit fuck shit fuck fucking fuck fuck-"

In a second, the screen goes black and white.

"Surgery failed," Seth reads through laughter, "And it was going _so well_. Brutal murder achieved in a mere fifteen minutes and twenty-two point six eight nine seconds."

Aaron rubs his head with his hands, then says, "I'm fucking doing this" and hits retry. 

The stream continues much in the same fashion, with Aaron cursing out the game as Seth laughs behind him, asking questions from the audience. At the three hour mark, after struggling for two minutes trying to open the cooler, Aaron finally drops the replacement heart into the patient. 

The table in the corner looks like this:

**dOc A A rOn's stAts**

**cAn't pIck ObjEct Up: 130  
drOps/knOcks OvEr sOmEthIng: 104  
stAbs pAtIEnt: 92  
kIlls pAtIEnt: 15  
glItchEs OrgAn: 26  
UsEs wrOng shOts: 3  
drOps rEplAcEmEnt hEArt: 38  
OrgAn gEts stUck In rIbs: 37  
cOntEmplAtEs gIvIng Up: 83  
tAkEs 5 mInUtE brEAk: 35  
tAkEs 20+ mInUtEs On mIssIOn: 16  
drOps cOOl mEdIcAl fActOId: 44**

"Hey, hey, hey! D rating in twenty minutes! That's pretty good."

Aaron collapses on the table. "I've lost it."

Seth nods, still laughing, when an airhorn blasts, causing both of them to jump in their seats.

"Is that- yooooooo!" Seth turns towards his screen. "DogemanSupermeme, thanks for the prime sub! He says, 'Fiftieth sub Aaron name reveal time.' Hear that, Aaron Shakira Minyard? It's time."

Aaron groans into his arms, then looks up. He leans over to whisper in Seth's ear and-

_This stream is now offline._


	8. an update

So, uh.  
  
For the record, I haven't died.  
  
Quarantine's been hitting hard (I live in a covid hotspot more or less) and I've been swamped with school work. Both these combined, plus my general slow work pace, have completely drained my motivation.  
  
But that's kind of an excuse. To be honest, the reason why I haven't written anything is because this fic has been bothering me.   
  
Reasons why it's bothering me:

  1. The writing style: I couldn't pick one to roll with, so I slapped them all together in the worst amalgamation known to humankind, and now it's an inconsistent mess.
  2. Characters: I had zero (0) grasp on how I wanted to write Kevin (or Seth, for that matter) and I don't think I did them justice. They deserved better.
  3. Plot: it didn't exist.

I'm not gonna take down any of the previous chapters, because they're not _bad_, just not the quality that I know I could deliver now. However, know that the whole thing is going to go under mass revision, and I'm going to attempt to write the subsequent chapters. The core concepts and themes are going to stay the same, but other than that, the whole thing is going to be different. 

I've decided that I'm not going to post the revisions until I finish the whole thing. It could be a month, two months, a year, two years, who the hell knows. If I finish it, I'll take down the original chapters and post the new ones weekly. If I don't, I'm keeping this up, taking down this note, and adding a spoilers/plot/final thoughts chapter. 

Thank you all for being patient with me. This was the first fic I ever published, and Christ, it was terrifying, but you guys met me with open arms to fall back on. Words cannot express the rush of feelings (joy, relief, satisfaction, etc.) I got whenever a comment ticked into my inbox. 

And above all, thank you for caring about these stupid boys and letting me be one of the firsts to tell what could've been their story. 

I'm going to do better.  
  
I will do better.  
  
Stay safe, stay healthy, and know that I love you. 

Signed,

JJ.

(You can find me on @lunasilvia on tumblr and @lunasilvia_ on twitter. I'll respond to any messages and asks.)


End file.
